Talk:Hyper-Deuterion Engine
Page Name? Um, shouldn't the name of this page be "Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor"? Last Saber 22:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Looking at the name of "Hyper Deuterion Engine" I say the author got inspiration by theory that deuterium can become a far more efficient nuclear fuel and become key to achieving true Fusion Reactors. In that respect, Hyper Deuterion that is said to be self-sustaining might actually be a real nuclear fusion-fission hybrid. But this is just my assumption and shouldn't be used as a fact for the wikia. Busiao No Laughs (talk) 11:47, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Okay, if I'm wrong, then just tell me WHAT information sources point to the powerplant of the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny, and Legend being a "hyper-deuterium nuclear reactor". Every other source I've seen contradict the use of "deuterium" and say "hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor", explicitly stating that it was developed as a hybrid power plant that combines nuclear fission reactors with the deuterion technology used in ZAFT's Second Stage Gundams. Last Saber 04:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Just to prove that someone here love to make up his own word regardless of official source. Katakana for deuterium is デュー'テリウム' What Destiny and other use as powerplant is ハイパーデュー'トリオン'. I count this as vandalism. やらないか? 05:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) deuterium is a isatope of hydragen makeing thsi genny a form of hydragen fule cell.(i looked it up on wikipeadia. Guyver92 (talk) 17:52, August 12, 2015 (UTC) An interesting thing to note is that Hyper Deuterion Engine seems like the Reactor version of H-Bomb much like Nuclear Reactors are to A-Bombs. Deuterion seems to come from the word Deuterium, which makes people think of H-bombs. A-Bomb or regular nuclear weapons cause nuclear explosions via splitting atoms of Nuclear materials through a process call Fission. The problem with this is that; as powerful as a nuclear weapon might be, it will still leave a lot of the nuclear materials unused. H-Bombs however, is much more efficient because it is setup to be even more elaborate and complicated with multi-stages. So while a Nuclear Bomb cause 1 Fission, a H-Bomb can easily cause something like Fission-Fusion-Fission-Fusion. What this means? It means it can generate more energy than a regular nuclear weapon due to being more efficient. This is just a theory on my part but if Hyper Deuterion Engine is in fact a Feeder Nuclear Reactor that uses a very controlled version of how the H-Bombs operates powering an Engine with enormous capacity and output, the Hyper Deuterion Engine can very well be able to operate infinitely on paper even if it is using the same hardware as the Freedom's Nuclear Reactor which produces 8826 kW, the same Reactor in Hyper Deuterion Engine can easily hit like 882600 kW/88.26 mW! Of course this is just a fan theory and not worth reading... YinyangElementofduality (talk) 06:29, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hyper capacitor I removed a reference to Destiny's "hyper capacitor" as that is not a feature exclusive to Destiny. Every Gundam, at least, in SEED is shown to have a hyper capacitor. http://www.gundams.net/files/pictures/seed/episode21/58.jpg This is a shot of Strike's battery running down in episode 21 of SEED, it clearly shows that it also has a "hyper capacitor". It can be reasonably concluded that "hyper capacitor" is a fancy term for "battery". GN-XV 07:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hyper Capacitor is indeed a battery and it is not a fancy term for battery. It exist in real world. Difference between a Hyper Capacitor with Battery is a Battery generally have a higher energy capacity but has a lower discharge and recharge rate. A Hyper Capacitor has lower energy capacity but has a higher discharge and recharge rate. When I say higher discharge and recharge rate I mean way way higher. As in for example, two same sized, a Battery and Hyper Capacitor, Battery takes 1 hour of energy intensive usage to be drained and takes 2 hours to recharge to full. The Hyper Capacitor can drain all its energy in 2 seconds if necessary and takes about 4 seconds to recharge completely. Both have their advantages and disadvantages, I guess that is why they decided to add a Battery and 2 Hyper capacitors. This is not official information, I think it is most sensible that the Mobile Suits draw power directly from the Hyper Capacitors normally and the Hyper Capacitors are connected to the battery to draw power from it. This way seems to be the most efficient setup. As the Hyper Capacitor are more energy efficient in high energy consumption. This partially explains why Kira ran out of power quickly on Strike Gundam during his first engagement with Yzak while he didn't run out of power as quickly in subsequent fights. I must stress again that all these are fan theories, not official information. Explanation for the power issue Found this off the web, this seems to be the excerpt of an interview with Shigeru Morita, the screenwriter/special setting for Destiny. He explained (in a very handwavey way, notice the "笑" at the end, which basically means "LOL") that Destiny powered down during the Orb battle because the Deuterion recharge couldn't keep up. If this is real, this should probably count as an official explanation.YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 07:13, September 14, 2019 (UTC) This is actually a very logical explanation. Sure the nuclear reactor can produce a lot of energy, but if the system cannot recharge the Hyper capacitors and battery (Just look at the scene where Destiny came close to critical not go into critical level) Destiny Gundam, like the other Gundams have at least 1 Battery and 2 Hyper Capacitors which acts like power grid units for the machine. This is simple common sense. You cannot do away with power units just because you used a more advanced system to attach the engine to a nuclear reactor.Busiao No Laughs (talk) 13:09, January 28, 2020 (UTC)